callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Odysseus
"Odysseus" is the ninth mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II that takes place on the U.S.S. Barack Obama. After capturing Raul Menendez, the ship comes under attack. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Raul Menendez (playable) *Mike Harper (Player-determined) *Crosby (W.I.A.) *Briggs (Alive/K.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Javier Salazar (Alive/K.I.A.)(Player-determined) *Chloe Lynch (Alive/K.I.A.) (Player-determined) *Farid (K.I.A.) (Player-determined.) *DeFalco (Alive/K.I.A) (Player-determined) Plot The mission begins with Menendez being interrogated, while speaking to David Mason, enemy drones attack and Menendez escapes. The player must make his way through the level, at a part of the mission, the player players as Menendez and goes into the server room ,where it is revealed that Salazar is a traitor and kills either Chloe (Karma) or Farid (depending on the choice in the previous mission) Then Menendez must make choice whether to shoot Briggs in the head or leg. Menendez then hacks the U.S command network and takes control of the entire U.S miltary drone fleet. If Admrial Briggs is killed then he cannot reactivate the ship defenses, leaving it to sink. If he lives, the ships defences will come back online and the ship is saved. After Section breaks in through the vent, he will check on the wounded and see what Menendez has done. Mason alerts the ship that Salazar is a tartior and soon he is caputured by friendly forces. After mason catches up he will interrogate Salazar and when finished will ethier be taken to prison or if harper is still alive, executed. Video Walkthrough BSP9DX8yIlQ Challenges Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Assault Shield for single player loadout. *Locate gift in Mason's state room. *Incapacitate enemy personnel (x20) using Combatant Suppression Knuckles. *Provide sniper overwatch for SEAL team advance across flight deck. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with security turret. *Destroy security turret (x3) while disabled. *Eliminate airborne enemies (x8) before they land. *Direct CLAW to eliminate enemy personnel (x5). *Get to extraction in under 90 seconds. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Access Kit *Combatant Suppression Knuckles are available at the beginning of the mission, just after the interrogation scene. When Salazar opens the weapon room, the player can find a closed case on the nearby console. The knuckles are found inside. *Control over the security turrets. After Raul Menendez escapes the interrogatory room and David reaches the servers room, there will be an panel that grants access to the room's security turret. This happens again in the ship's pipe room. *At the end of the level, the player can gain use of a C.L.A.W mkII Drone. Gallery Salazar_Punch_BOII.png|Salazar punching Raul. Raul's_Interrogation_BOII.png|Interrogating Raul. Overpowered_Odysseus_BOII.png|Raul threatening to kill Salazar. Hallway_Fight_BOII.png|Fighting through a hallway. Turret_Control_Odysseus_BOII.png|Controlling one of the rogue turrets. System_Overriding_BOII.png|Trying to override the system. SEAL_Assist_BOII.png|Assisting the SEALs. Turret_Access_BOII.png|Regaining control of a turret. Turret_Control_2_BOII.png|Using another turret. Briggs_Contact_BOII.png|Contacting Briggs. Menendez_Outside_BOII.png|Menendez outside of the control room. Overpowered_Again_Odysseus_BOII.png|Raul threatening to kill Briggs. Chloe's_Death_BOII.png|Chloe's Death. Briggs'_Death_BOII.png|Briggs' Death. Virus_Upload_BOII.png|Raul uploading the virus. System_Compromised_BOII.png|Section seeing the extent of the virus' damage. Salazar's_Death_BOII.png|Salazar's Death. Evacuate_Obama_BOII.png|Escaping the USS Obama. Achievements/Trophies Ship Shape (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reinforcements on the way. Showdown (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - A duel between rivals. Good Karma (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Crack the Celerium worm. Sinking Star (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Interrogate Menendez. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Trivia *If the player attempts to shoot Salazar after he has surrendered the mission will fail with "Friendly fire will not be tolerated". This is odd as he is a traitor and no longer 'friendly'. *If Harper executes Salazar, an M27 will appear hovering in the air just to the player's left once the scene has concluded. *Strangly, when the player is Menendez, all U.S forces in the room will be marked as friendly, even though Menendez is against them. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels Category:Levels